Truth is Better Than Lies
by UPlover
Summary: What were all the kids thoughts as Eddy's brother is revealed in the movie? I do not own anything.


And finally, after the long journey, Eddy knocked on his brother's door and everyone waited for a response.

The door opened and the dark figure was seen through the chain locked door.

"Park don't open 'till noon." The familiar voice said upon seeing the three Ed's.

"I told you he was a whiz at telling time!" Eddy exclaimed to Double D in excitement.

"Pipsqueak?" The voice asked surprised once he took a good look at the kid in the middle.

"Bro!" Eddy yelled in excitement as he playfully shoved his friends out of the way.

"Do mom and dad know you're here?" He asked with a suspicious voice.

"As if!" Eddy said.

""Anyone know you're here?" Double D found it odd that he kept asking this, but it was thrown in the back of his head in an instant.

"Only these chumps who cased us here." Eddy pouted.

The man unlatched the door and emerged from the shadows. It was him! Eddy's big brother.

He eyes the kids of the neighborhood. "Aren't those ankle biters from the cul-de-sac?"

Eddy wrapped around his brother's legs. "Yeah, and they want to beat me up, all for nothing." Eddy lied trying to act like an angel.

Kevin saw the man turn and stare right at him. It was that same dark stare he remembered when he took his jaw breaker when he was a little boy.

"He's looking at you, Rolf! Later!" He said trying to scoot himself behind his older friend.

Eddy's brother removed his sunglasses to reveal how recognizable he was to Eddy. "All for nothing, huh?"

He picked up his little brother and give him a brotherly noogie. "Still the trouble making Eddy, I see."

Eddy laughed. A noogie. He missed that. But his hair was getting messed up. "Stop it, bro."

"I smell my fingers after I eat cheese." Ed said with his usual dopey smile. Eddy looked at his brother who, like everyone else, had a confused look on his face. Ed never saw his brother when they were younger because he kept him away from his house, not wanting him to see what was going on.

"Um... I told the guys you'd hook us up. Ed and Double D." Eddy said introducing his two friends.

A very nervous Double D approached Eddy's brother with his hand out. "I think it's very... uh..."

Double D fainted in all the excitement. Eddy rolled his eyes as his brother laughed. He let go of Eddy and he fell to the ground bonking off the stairs.

Was that an accident? Yeah, it couldn't have been like the other times.

"Why is your girlfriend wearing a sock on her head?" his brother loudly whispered.

Was he joking? "Girlfriend?" He was going to explain that Double D was a boy and that he was one of his friends, when his brother tossed him on his leg.

"Sure, I'll help you out."

"Eddy grew excited. He wasn't the same person before he left. "Really?" Eddy hugged his brother as Ed ran around in circles. "What would I do without you? You are so my hero."

"Happy place, Double D! Happy place!" Ed said as he picked up Double D who came round.

Kevin fumed as the kids untied one another. Nazz looked longingly at Eddy's brother. He was going to try and steal the girl he liked, just how he did with all those other girls. But, now he ruined their beautiful opportunity to give the Ed's the beating of a lifetime.

"Eddy and his two stooges got away this time, but we got burned again."

The kids winced at the next thing they saw Eddy's brother do.

"Bro, don't!" Eddy begged when his brother held him up by his lip. That recognizable glare came.

"Just for old time's sake, let's play Uncle."

Eddy's heart sunk. He still did that? "Uncle? Eddy replied with a clear amount of fear in his voice.

His brother flipped him to his back. "You want to crash at my place doncha?"

An endearing smile came back to Eddy's face. "That's why we came all the way..."

The familiar excruciating pain was driven through his leg. Eddy cried out 'Uncle' as his brother laughed in a sinister way.

"Oh my." Double D said mostly to himself. Eddy never said anything like this ever happening. He was shocked at the way his brother was behavig as he laughed at Eddy, who's leg twisted back to its normal position.

His brother grabbed him by his pants. "Nice work, pipsqueak." He said.

Eddy was starting to get nervous. All the Cul-de-sac kids were looking at him in a suspicious way. It had to be just a one time thing, He had to have changed in some way.

"So can we go inside now?" Eddy asked trying to change the subject.

"Why no, don't forget to wipe your feet."

Eddy's brother threw Eddy against the door. Eddy bounced back only for his brother to do it a second time and then a third time.

The smile that Ed dumbly wore vanished. Eddy said everything his brother did was heroic. Were they just playing around? It didn't look like it, seeing the scared look on Eddy's face.

"Dude, Eddy's brother is a real jerk." Nazz said folding her arms. Kevin his behind Nazz remembering Eddy's brother do this to someone in the cul-de-sac. He did this to Eddy too?

"What's he doing to my man?" Lee screamed. May and Marie held their sister back from going to fight the big brute. What if he tried to hurt her too?

Ed and Double D ducked when Eddy was thrown against the trailer for what seemed like the seventh time. The trailer tipped for a second, but then landed back on all fours.

"Bro, give it up!" Eddy cried grasping his brother's arm. He couldn't take anymore.

"Give it up?" His brother repeated acting shocked. "I thought you wanted to hang with your 'hero'." He said to him making the world hero clear. Why did he always use that word?

"I do bro, I do?!" Eddy didn't know what else to day. He was letting his fear talk.

"Mr. Eddy's brother!" Double D spoke out having enough of this. If Eddy wasn't going to stand up for himself then it was up to him.

Please, don't get into this, Double D, Eddy said in his mind not knowing what was going to happen next.

"As the older sibling don't you think you should be setting an example for Eddy? And not... um..."

Eddy's brother was staring at him with the most menacing smile ever. Double D looked away only for a second to see Eddy desperately trying to get loose from his brother's grip.

He couldn't back down like he always did. Like he told himself in the swamp, he had to be tough. "...belittle him... in front of his... friends..?"

"Belittle?" Bro repeated with a clear mocking tone. "He's always been little. I like you girlfriend." He said still going on with that insulting charade.

Before anyone knew it Eddy's brother took Eddy and slammed him on Double D with full force, hammering him all the way into the ground.

"You got spunk."

"Double D!" Eddy screamed clutching the trailer. He was outnumbered now.

"What the heck?" Marie asked at this whole scene.

"Somebody do something!" Jimmy yelled as Sarah clutched her head. Why was she laughing about this a few minutes ago? He could kill someone.

Rolf found his courage and finally decided to step into them mayhem. "Rold has had enough of this, elder one! Prepare yourself for a merciless thrashing!"

Rold pushed Kevin into the scene.

Why did Rolf push him towards this monster? He remembered how Eddy's brother almost killed him when he decided to take the car for a spin after drinking one day. Ever since, he was angry at him for almost putting harm on him.

He looked back going to chicken out, but he stopped.

His brother threw Eddy against his trailer again, but this time Eddy took hold of the door.

The reason he always hated Eddy was because he saw his brother through his eyes. In no way was Eddy like his brother.

"Hey, bro guy!" Kevin screamed making the best turn around. "Lay off him, man!"

"Yeah, Mr. Macho Man!" Nazz screamed.

All the Cul-De-sac kids came forward, gathering up every ounce of courage, in wait for another fight to come.

Ed was still clutching the trailer in fear. He looked at Eddy's face.

He was crying in fear.

Ed looked at the door. At the hinge. At Eddy's brother.

Ed removed the latch.

The door swung back, flying through the air.

Eddy's brother looked back only to get his own door slam him clear in the face.

His brother let go of him, but Eddy still clung to the door as it bounced along the ground. The kids backed up when they saw the door coming towards them.

With a hard thunk, the door landed on the ground along with a dazed Eddy. The kids winced at how beat up Eddy looked. They were all about to run to him, but stopped.

Eddy's brother stumbled around for a few seconds until he finally fell unconscious to the ground. As dazed as he was he let the word 'uncle' escape his mouth.

Ed pulled Double D out of the ground who had been helpless to do anything, but watch the horror.

"Eddy speak to me!" he shouted as he and Ed ran to their friend's side.

Eddy hadn't moved from his spot, but he was conscious. "Are you alright?" He heard Double D ask, putting a comforting hand on his shoulders.

Eddy stared blankly to the sky. He was wrong. His brother hadn't changed.

What was he going to say? That abuse was just fun he had with his brother?

No, he'd been going this his whole life just to cover up his misunderstood self.

He removed Double D's hands on his shoulder. "I made it all up Double D. Everything about my brother was a lie."

Both Ed and Double D were shocked.

"I just made things up," Eddy continued ignoring his friend's hurt faces. "So people would like me, think I was cool. But, boy was I wrong. The scam, my brother, this..."

Ed's lip drooped when he heard Eddy's voice cracking. Double D was quick to infer that this is what was really going on all through Eddy's life. No wonder he was like this.

"... When am I going to learn, Double D?" Eddy asked looking at the sky once more. He couldn't stop the tears and he covered his eyes, whimpering.

His brother caused him to have the strained relationship with his parents. He was stubborn, just making it seem as if all the abuse was just hi saying he loved him. But, he didn't. His brother treated the world as a joke. Along with him. His parents kept him apart from his brother for a reason. They never wanted him to find that out.

He was so stupid. What a waste of life.

His hands were gently taken away from his eyes and Double D stared at him with that brotherly look. "I think you just have, Eddy."

He learned his lesson already? Oh yeah, he told them the truth.

A broken smile came to Eddy's face, silently thanking Double D and Ed for not abandoning him. They really were his best friends, and they would continue to be...

"Grab him!"

Eddy's heart burst when he saw the kids racing towards him.

Ed raced towards them, trying to block them from Eddy. "No, take me!"

Double D reached for Eddy's shoulder, going to defend him, but Eddy pushed it away.

"Okay, I'm sorry! Honest, I didn't mean to hurt you guys!"

But the kids didn't do what they put up their chase for.

They cheered for Eddy, throwing him into the air.

Double D was dumbstruck.

Ed tripped on the ground and before he got up, Sarah collected him in a big hug. Sarah spent her whole life befittingly her older brother when their was no reason to. It was time for a new start.

"Let Rolf rub the pit of victory, Ed boy!" Rold said to a still bewildered Eddy.

"I'm so glad you're okay, dude." Nazz said. Eddy was caught off guard when she kissed him on the cheek. "You're awesome!"

"I am?" Eddy asked. Was his mind playing with him?

"I gotta admit pal," Kevin said to him. "That was so choice!"

"It was?!" Eddy said with the biggest smile as Kevin shook his hand. The feud was over. Everything was in the past.

Just then a bus came careening into the area and stopped a few feet away from the kids.

"Your time of reckoning ends now, rapscallions!"

Johnny leaped off the bus in his melon costume. "It's melon time!" He yelled charging towards Eddy.

"Where's he come from?!" Eddy screamed. "Johnny, wait..."

Johnny scooped up all three Ed's and slammed them into the ground. He stood on top of them, proud of what he did. "No thanks are necessary citizens.

"You idiot!" Johnny opened his eyes only to have Sarah beat him to the ground. "Leave our friends alone!"

"Back off melon dweeb!" Kevin yelled joining the fight.

The Ed's watched as the cul-de-sac kids beat up Johnny just because they hurt them. Jimmy helped up Double D and brushed the dirt off his tie.

Kevin emerged from the fight. "Sorry about that. Say, let's go to my place. Jawbreakers are on me!"

The Ed's almost fainted. Their long time wish finally came true in front of their eyes. Ed squeezed Double D in a hug. Double D couldn't care less of who it was so he hugged his best friend back.

"We did it, Double D!" Eddy exclaimed as the kids lifted them off the ground. "Everyone love us, we're finally in baby!"

"And it only took 130 episodes, 4 specials and a movie, Eddy." Double D pointed out.

"Let's sing a song!" Ed said through all the excitement.

"'When you stub your toe and it hurts you know...'"

The Ed's joined in. Even Eddy who said he thought the song was stupid. But that was the old him. It was time for a new start. This was his second chance to be his true self and reestablish friendships. He had a feeling that he was going to like his new self.


End file.
